dragon_ball_power_lvlsfandomcom-20200214-history
General Blue Saga
The General Blue Saga is the fourth saga in the Dragon Ball anime series. The manga volume that it is made up of is "General Blue And The Pirate Treasure". In FUNimation Entertainment's naming conventions for the English language release of the anime, the Red Ribbon Army arc is broken up into four sub-sagas: the Red Ribbon Army Saga, the General Blue Saga, the Commander Red Saga, and the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. This article refers specifically to the events in the second saga, and features General Blue as the primary villain. It is part of the Season Two FUNimation Remastered Box Set, and the Dragon Ball Dragon Box Set. Plot Continuing from the Red Ribbon Army Saga, the General Blue Saga focuses on Goku's battle against the very vain title character. The saga starts with Goku visiting Bulma in the city to get his Dragon Radar fixed. The two then set out to search for the nearest Dragon Ball, which happens to be located in the ocean. While locating a Dragon Ball, Bulma is left alone on an island as Goku scours the area. Bulma comes across two Red Ribbon Army scouts who threaten to abuse her. Goku then appears and eliminates them both. The next Dragon Ball is located somewhere underwater and can only be accessed using a submarine. They borrow a submarine from Master Roshi (in exchange for a shrinking device Bulma invented which Master Roshi intended to use to spy on Launch in the bathroom). They are later joined by Krillin. After leaving Master Roshi and Launch on the island and resuming their initial plan to obtain the Dragon Balls, they meet unexpected trouble along the way. Goku and his friends use the submarine to enter an underwater cave. But they are quickly followed by a larger submarine commandeered by General Blue and his men who proceed to attack with missiles and torpedoes. Under attack, Goku and friends reach the end of the underwater cave which opens up to a hidden underwater and underground pirate base. When Goku tells Bulma and Krillin that he encountered Red Ribbon Army before, Bulma yelled at him for not telling them about this earlier. Goku, being an idiot, tells her that she didn't asked him about this. They quickly abandon their submarine and run off. Goku arrives just when General Blue was about to eradicate Krillin by crushing his head with a rock. Goku and General Blue fight, with Goku getting in a few hits. General Blue becomes so enraged, he pumps up his body. General Blue emerges the victor thanks to his ability to paralyze his opponents. However, just as General Blue is about to finish Goku off with a shotgun blast to his face, a mouse runs by. General Blue, who is disgusted of rodents, screams and breaks the spell of telekinesis, allowing Goku to defeat him with a quick strike. The undersea cave collapses, and Bulma, Krillin, and Goku narrowly escape the crumbling cave. General Blue is left in amazement at all the riches around him before the cave falls around him. Although he is wounded, Blue makes it out of the cave, putting his superhuman survival skills to good use. After both General Blue and Goku meet the island's inhabitants (including Slump's title character Arale Norimaki), the two have a showdown at Dr. Slump's house (real name, Senbei Norimaki). General Blue manages to get the upper hand by using his telekinesis on Goku once again and nearly kills Goku, but Arale Norimaki saves him by headbutting General Blue and sends him flying into the air. After General Blue lands, he has obtained Goku's original Dragon Radar but has lost the Dragon Balls. He is seen calling from an Egypt-like land to report temporary failure to Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. He is then seen riding away on a camel with an umbrella under the extreme heat of the desert. After Turbo Norimaki makes a new Dragon Radar, Goku thanks this strange family and continues his quest. Characters Major characters * Goku * Krillin * Launch * Bulma * General Blue * Captain Dark * Arale Norimaki Supporting characters * Pirate Robot * Senbei Norimaki * Turbo Norimaki * Gatchan * Obotchaman * Commander Red * Staff Officer Black Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball sagas